La voix d'un ange
by Magdaline
Summary: Dean aime ses voix, et ça ne changera pas


**Auteur :** Clélia

**Titre :** La voix d'un ange

**Résumé :** Ses voix, Dean ne les partage pas.

**Pairing :** K mais surtout c'est un Destiel.

**Diclaimer :** Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte pour m'amuser et vous divertir. J'espère y arriver.

**Note de l'auteur :** En regardant mon compte sur , je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas publiée de fic depuis environ 1 an et demi. C'est une honte je vous l'accorde. Mais il fait croire que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin.

Voici la dernière en date, venu dans mon sommeil et qui n'avait aucune envie de sortir de ma tête.

C'est ma première plongée dans l'univers de Supernatural et je n'ai pas regardé tous les épisodes, seulement ceux qui m'intéressaient, il est donc très possible que cela ne soit pas cohérent avec la série. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux (7 saisons à rattraper, ça fait beaucoup même pour moi qui suis une grande mangeuse de séries).

Alors comme on dit dans ces cas là : Enjoy et on se retrouve en bas.

Dean connaissait cette sensation. Non, Dean aimait cette sensation. Depuis qu'il était enfant, elle l'accompagnait même si elle ne se manifestait pas souvent.

Sa mère venait juste de mourir lorsqu'il l'avait ressenti pour la première fois. Et très vite, il en était devenu dépendant, cherchant à toutes forces à la faire revenir. Cette sensation de bien-être était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui mais elle ne se présentait pas toujours. Elle attendait bien souvent, elle attendait qu'il aille vraiment mal, qu'il n'en puisse plus, qu'il se s'effondre sur son lit et qu'il souhaite mourir.

Cette sensation, c'était son dernier recours, la dernière chose qui le ramenait vers le monde des vivants. La dernière chose qui faisait que, quand il était perdu, au bout du rouleau, incapable même de se relever, il ouvrait les yeux, et repartait de plus belle, oubliant ou du moins mettant de côté ses problèmes.

Voilà aussi une explication à son manque de sommeil. Cette sensation, il ne l'avait expérimenté que lors d'une période bien précise de sa journée. Elle ne venait que lorsqu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, cherchant quelques heures de sommeil réparateur.

C'était en cet instant magique, entre la veille et le sommeil, cet instant où, bien malgré vous, vous lâchez prise et vous laissez emporter qu'elle apparaissait. Cette sensation si délicieuse ne tenait que dans un seul mot, dans un seul nom, le sien.

Lorsqu'il était enfant et que les voyages de son père le gardait loin de lui et de Sammy, il lui arrivait dans ces instants d'entendre des paroles, mais jamais rien de perceptible non. Un brouhaha qui n'avait rien de désagréable et qui le berçait jusque dans le sommeil profond.

Quand son père l'avait emmené à la chasse la première fois, ce brouhaha était venu le bercer de nouveau mais il avait ouvert les yeux, alerte, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait ces voix inconnues et pourtant tellement réconfortantes. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois. Plusieurs fois, il s'était concentré sur ces voix mais jamais il n'avait trouvé leur origine. Lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il ne pouvait plus percevoir que le bruit de son père dans la chambre ou les pleurs de Sam.

Il avait fini par se résigner et n'avait plus cherché à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Dean venait d'abandonner.

Il en avait parlé à Sam, un soir de beuverie et son frère s'était moqué de lui en le traitant de fou et en lui demandant s'il devait lui chercher une place dans un asile. Puis dans son sommeil, Sam avait prononcé le nom de leur mère et finalement Dean avait assimilé ses voix à la présence maternelle qui lui manquait depuis des années.

Ayant enfin mit une étiquette sur ce phénomène pour le moins étrange, il s'était rendormi sereinement, heureux d'avoir pu résoudre ce mystère.

Mais depuis, les voix s'étaient tues. Il ne les entendait plus, elles ne venaient plus le voir ou le réconforter. Elles l'avaient abandonné. Et ses nuits étaient devenues tristes, sombres et effrayantes, au point de se priver de sommeil pour ne pas avoir à les affronter.

Dean était devenu un adulte bien avant l'âge, avait appris des choses que les petits garçons n'apprennent pas ou rechignent à apprendre : tirer, utiliser une arme à feu, pratiquer un exorcisme…

Dean était devenu un adulte, et les voix n'étaient pas réapparues. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, la perte de son père par exemple, elles n'étaient pas revenues l'apaiser.

Et Dean en était venu à détester sa défunte mère. Cette mère qui l'avait abandonné elle aussi. Cette mère qu'il croyait entendre dans ses rêves de petit garçon. Dean avait tout rejeté de ses enseignements. Jusqu'à la religion.

Bien sûr, avec tout ce qu'il voyait tous les jours, il n'est pas mensonger de dire que les écritures évangéliques avaient perdues du sens pour lui. Et puis soyons réaliste, Dean n'avait jamais eu la foi de son frère.

Il s'était résigné à faire partie d'un monde de brutes, d'injustice, de violence et de douleur, faisant de son mieux pour en causer le moins possible et pour éradiquer le plus de faiseurs de malheur possible. C'était ce qu'il était, ce qui le faisait avancer. Ca et Sam.

Les quelques relations qu'il avait eu n'étaient rien que des dérivatifs purement sexuel à une solitude qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Mais jamais, même dans les bras de Cassie ou de Lisa, il n'avait trouvé cette sérénité qui lui manquait tant.

Ce n'est qu'un soir comme les autres, un peu plus sobre que les autres peut-être, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une chasse aux fantômes avec Sam que l'épuisement et la déprime eurent raison de lui. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

-Dean

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Sam dormait dans le lit à côté de lui, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et son frère ne parlait pas en dormant, du moins pas à l'instant présent.

Dean se concentra.

Jamais son prénom n'avait été prononcé de cette manière. Sam le criait ou le mêlait à un soupir d'exaspération ou de colère, son père ne l'appelait que lorsqu'il était dans l'urgence. Les filles de passage ou non le soupiraient de plaisir ou de passion et il n'avait pas de souvenir de la manière dont sa mère l'appelait. Mais il était prêt à parier que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont son nom avait été prononcé aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver la prononciation et l'intonation exacte.

C'était doux, calme, presque souriant. Oui, il avait senti le sourire de la personne qui l'avait prononcé. Comme si dire son prénom lui avait fait plaisir. C'était presque aimant.

Il y avait de l'amour dans ce prénom, dans la manière dont il avait été prononcé. Mais ce n'était pas l'amour qu'il connaissait non. C'était plutôt quelque chose de naturel, de pure, presque… amoureux. C'était tendre.

C'était la tendresse qu'il avait entendu. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'était ses voix. Elles lui étaient revenues.

Et elles restèrent avec lui, se transformant petit à petit en une seule voix bien distincte qui lui murmurait toujours son prénom à l'oreille au moment où il allait s'endormir. Cette tendresse lui fit du bien. Il espérait secrètement pouvoir trouver la personne qui murmurait son prénom avec autant d'amour dans la voix. Il savait que le jour où il trouverait cette personne, il ne la quitterait plus.

Et il trouva cette personne. Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'il espérait.

Non, il avait plutôt imaginé une grande blonde à forte poitrine ou une belle brune ténébreuse mais toujours à forte poitrine mais pas… ça.

Un soir, alors qu'il se laissait couler dans un sommeil bien mérité, il l'entendit, sa voix, cette voix qu'il aimait tant, cette voix qui le berçait et le rassurait, qui murmurait son prénom avec tendresse.

Il s'efforça à garder les yeux fermés, à rester dans cet état de veille, à ne pas bouger. Parce que même si les autres fois il avait échouait, il savait que cette fois-ci, il parviendrait à en savoir plus.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Il sentit le bord du matelas s'affaisser et une main s'approcher. Le propriétaire de cette main sembla hésiter et Dean se força à l'immobilité. Il sentit qu'on lui frôlait les cheveux et que la main venait lui caresser doucement la tempe.

-Dors Dean, je veille sur toi.

Cette voix… Cette voix…

Il l'a connaissait, pas dans ces intonations-là mais il l'a connaissait.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, prenant l'ange par surprise. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, Dean à moitié relevé sur son oreiller et Castiel, la main toujours dans ses cheveux.

La première fois que Castiel avait prononcé son prénom, il y avait une menace sous-jacente, la menace de le renvoyer en enfer, de le laisser à ses souffrances et à ses incertitudes.

Puis il y avait eu tous les stades de l'indifférence, d'une certaine colère, contenue bien évidemment, Castiel restait Castiel, et de la résignation.

Dean réagit enfin, secouant la tête, chassant la main de l'ange, il s'assit.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la seule question qu'il fut capable de poser.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

-Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? demanda le chasseur.

L'ange baissa les yeux, honteux tout un coup.

-Parce qu'on me l'avait ordonné. Mon Père… mes supérieurs estimaient que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi alors ils m'ont affecté ailleurs.

-Comment ça affecté ? Je…

Castiel leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

-J'ai présidé à ta naissance Dean. A celle de Sam aussi. Les gens qui ont une destinée, particulièrement la vôtre, sont protégés dès leur création. Et un ange vient assister à votre naissance afin de s'assurer que vous allez bien mais aussi pour s'assurer que les parents que notre Père vous a donnés sont capables de vous élever correctement. J'ai assisté à ta naissance, j'ai passé quelques jours auprès de toi et puis je suis repartit, assuré que John et Mary étaient le meilleur choix pour toi. J'ai fait la même chose avec Sam.

Et puis le temps à passé et votre mère et morte. Quand je t'ai vu courir dans le jardin de la maison avec ton frère dans les bras, j'ai voulu descendre, m'incarner dans un humain pour simplement pouvoir vous aider mais on m'en a empêché. Ca a été un débat long et houleux, mais je n'ai pas obtenu gain de cause. J'ai pourtant gardé un œil sur vous tout le temps de ces débats, gardant le lien qui nous uni ouvert afin de pouvoir intervenir en cas de problèmes.

-Les voix ?

Castiel approuva.

-Les discussions étaient souvent violentes et il m'est arrivé de ne pas contrôler ce que je t'envoyais. Tu as du nous entendre.

Dean approuva.

-C'était… apaisant.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard de l'ange.

-J'ai certainement dû faire office de … tampon. J'ai estompé les paroles et tu n'as entendu que les voix…. Nos voix.

-C'était beau. Répondit le chasseur.

Castiel esquissa un sourire.

-C'est la voix des anges, notre vrai voix a un effet apaisant quand elle est filtré par l'un d'entre nous.

Dean acquiesça.

-Pourquoi tu es parti alors ?

Castiel soupira.

Mes frères estimaient que je me préoccupais trop de vous et que mon attachement était à frein à ma mission céleste. Ils m'ont donné une mission loin, très loin de l'Amérique. Maintenir une connexion avec vous, avec toi était trop douloureux, j'ai dû abandonner et me concentrer sur ma mission. Et j'ai oublié… Pardon Dean mais j'ai oublié.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, soucieux du bien-être de son vaisseau qui lui ne pouvaient pas parler sans respirer, lui.

-En rentrant de cette mission, on m'en a donné une autre, et encore une autre, et encore une autre et je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi. Alors j'ai choisi ces instants. Ceux où tu laisses tomber tes barrières pour t'apporter un peu de cet attachement que je ressentais encore. Et il y a eu l'enfer. Personne ne m'a dit qui je devais aller chercher. Seulement que je devais prendre une légion et assiéger l'enfer pour en faire sortir l'élu. J'ai assiégé l'enfer, je t'ai ramené sur Terre, j'ai reconstitué ton corps et apaiser ton âme. Je pensais devoir repartir après avoir accompli ma mission et j'en été déjà malheureux. Uriel était fou de rage, autant qu'un ange peut l'être, bien sûr. Il disait que mon attachement pour vous n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'il considérait mes visites nocturnes comme une preuve de plus de mon désintérêt pour notre Père. Gabriel a décidé que mon attachement était tout à fait profitable à ma mission et m'a assigné à votre … surveillance.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu fais ça avec toutes les personnes que tu surveilles ?

Castiel le fixa de ses grands yeux.

-Non. Uniquement avec toi. Parce que tu en as besoin.

Le visage de Dean se ferma.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'avais absolument pas besoin de réconfort !

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean avait remit sa carapace en une phrase. Personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre maintenant. A part peut-être Sam.

Le chasseur se leva et attrapa une bière sur le comptoir de la chambre. Castiel était resté sur le lit, les yeux fixant le vide. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais la réaction de Dean l'avait blessé.

-Bien. répondit-il en se levant. Dans ce cas, je retourne au Paradis, je demanderais qu'on t'affecte un autre ange.

Et l'ange disparu dans un bruit d'ailes.

Dean baissa la tête, se sentant stupide tout un coup. Il venait de renvoyer la seule personne qui lui voulait vraiment du bien et qui n'était pas son frère ou Bobby.

Il regarda sa bière, la posa sur le comptoir et reparti se coucher en soupirant. En fermant les yeux, il se concentra et forma ce vœu dans son esprit : Que Castiel revienne vite et lui murmure de nouveau qu'il veillait sur lui.

-Je veille sur toi, entendit-il alors qu'il sombrait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dieu que c'est mielleux !

J'ai honte j'vous jure.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de m'en débarrasser et de pouvoir dormir.

Alors à la prochaine … ou pas.


End file.
